Tennis on Olympus
by SpiritMusician
Summary: Greek gods, demons,kidnapping, & shonen-ai what more is there? ryoma and the regulars are attacked by a demon and find out they are the decendants of the greek gods...talk about family heritage.1st fic. language kidnapping Dnt own PoT. TezuRyo
1. Chapter 1: Early

_**Tennis On Olympus**_

**A/N: This is something I thought up during history class. It is also my first fic and I plan on working with it till the end.**

**Disclaimer: I DO not own any of the characters, places, or anything else from Prince of Tennis. If I did I would not be on Fanfiction right now. If you think I may have used something from you tell me, though I am trying my hardest to be 99.9 original with the plot and any OC's. there will be appearances from the Greek Gods and I do not own them either. Of course. **

_Please__read and enjoy! XD (critics welcome)_

**Chapter one: Early.**

Ryoma woke up unusually early that morning. Getting out of bed he slowly went downstairs, and into the kitchen for breakfast. He stood watching his cousin cook over by the oven even earlier than usual too. 'Today is going to be hell.' He thought dryly.

"Ryoma-san! You're up early today." Nanako said surprised. Normally it took three bands, an elephant, and Nanjirou to wake him up (or just Karupin.).

"Aa. What's for breakfast Nanako-chan?" he asked sleepily.

"You're favorite." She said, cheerfully placing grilled fish in front of him.

"Sankyuu, Itadakimasu."

 Later that morning 

"Oi, Echizen!"

"Momo-senpai, you're late!"

"Eh? I was sure I left early." Momo said confused.

"Che, whatever, let's just go already."

Seshun Gakuen Middle School/Seigaku

When Momo and Ryoma arrived at school they were surprised to see the other regulars there already. 'Something does not feel right.' Ryoma thought, "I'm sure I got up earlier today, Nanako told me so, then Momo-senpai said he left early as well. But if we were early then why is everyone else here already?' To confused to think about it he and Momo walked towards the others on the tennis courts. They could hear them talking about something quietly even though they were the only ones out here.  
"Ne, senpai-tachi, why are you all here so early?" Ryoma asked when they reached the courts.

"Nya, Ochibi it's terrible!!"

"Can- can't… breathe… Kiku…maru… senpai…"

"Eiji, let go of him!" Oishi yelled pulling Kikumaru off Ryoma.

"What's so terrible?" Momo asked Fuji who wasn't smiling at all. Which we all no is never a good thing, especially when his eyes were open. In fact all the regulars, even Tezuka, looked shaken by something.

"And why are you all here so early?" Ryoma asked again scowling. He hated it when people ignored him.

"That's just it," Tezuka said, shocking everyone, "we all left early today when nothing is going on and there are no tournaments."

"What's so bad about that? We were all just early today." Momo said trying to sound optimistic. He faltered when he saw the looks his senpai had given. Worry, doubt, and _fear. _They all looked sincerely afraid, even Fuji and Tezuka, and that never happened.

"Did either of you get the feeling that something is going to happen today that will change us forever? That someone will be taken from us?" Fuji asked quietly.

"Now that you mention it, when I woke up this morning I thought 'today is going to be hell' before getting ready."

"I made a big deal to say goodbye to my family for no real reason." Momo said, starting to feel the same dread the others were feeling. 'This was just not good' he thought.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now is there?" Ryoma said walking towards the clubhouse. After several long seconds the others followed still uneasy and unsure of their fates.

Unbeknownst to them something was going to happen and it was watching them all right now.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

VampireGirl22: how was it any good? Trust me it should get better along the way, I'm not a novice writer, I just never put anything on before.

And thanks to for letting me receive the criticism I need without the embarrassment of family and friends. Arigatou Gozaimasu!! XD (yes I like Japanese)


	2. Chapter 2:Enemies

**Chapter 2:Enemies.**

Throughout practice that morning everyone noticed the eight regulars and Inui acting strangely. They were always looking over their shoulders and listening to everything around them. It was only when it came time for afternoon practice did they settle down. They came to the conclusion that Ryoma had been right from the beginning, once again settling into their routine.

That was until 'it' came.

After Practice

Once practice was over only the regulars remained in the clubhouse changing and talking lightly to each other. Their former feelings from that morning almost completely forgotten in their sense of normalcy. Momo and Kaido were fighting, Eiji was talking animatedly with Oishi, Fuji listening to Inui's new juice recipes, and Tezuka standing with Ryoma watching their team mates complete change in attitude. They were surprised to say the least that those feelings of foreboding had just dissipated in the length of a few hours.

"Ne, senpai-tachi," Ryoma called them all staring out the window, "what do you think that thing is?"

With that those discarded feelings were back and they all slowly turned to stare at what the baby of the team was looking at. The sight that froze the blood cold in their veins, even Fuji frozen in fear.

There standing in the middle of the tennis courts facing the clubhouse were over a dozen odd looking creatures; coal black eyes that seemed to glow with the fire from hell, and burning fur swirling around there bodies ready to ensnare and destroy anything in it's path – or out of it – a ruthless murderer. Simply put Hell Hounds. Not far from the blood thirsty beasts stood what look like a flaming man; his hair a more vibrant red than Eiji's, but still flaming, his eyes were red as well with tints of black and green streaked through them looking deathly and full of anticipation for what they all thought of as something truly unpleasant. On his back he wore a long sheath with a long sword, telling only one thing – he came to fight.

"I know you're all hiding in there, you might as well come out and give me what I want." He called making them all freeze. His voice melodic, yet so commanding that they found themselves moving, willing their feet to stop and run the other way, but to no avail. His gaze burning over them all one by one, searching, as they walked towards the courts. The regulars stopped moving, ending up in a line, in full view of the hellish creatures itching for their blood and flesh.

"Well now that wasn't so hard now was it?" he said mockingly looking them all over once again.

"Who are you?" Tezuka finally managed to ask, "what do you want with us?" Though he was giving his best glare at the time it was just ignored causing panic among the tennis stars.

"Oh, slow down, isn't it more polite to introduce your self first?" the man taunted smirking.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"Syuichiroh Oishi."

"Syuusuke Fuji."

"Eiji Kikumaru."

"Sadaharu Inui."

"Kaoru Kaido."

"Takeshi Momoshiro."

"Takashi Kawamura."

"Ryoma Echizen."

When they finished they could clearly see the look of triumph in his eyes before he blinked it away and answered their questions.

"My name is Riam, I work for the powerful lord of the underworld, and what I want is…" he paused a wicked grin pulling his face into a twisted mask of malice and pleasure at his next words, "you." He finished whispering the last word while staring at none other than the baby of the team, who stood frozen in terror at the look that this 'Riam' was giving him.

The last intelligent thought going through Ryoma's head was 'I should have stayed in bed today; I knew it was going to be hell, literally.'


	3. Chapter 3:Samurai

**Chapter 3:Samurai **

_-"The last intelligent thought that went through Ryoma's head was 'I should have stayed in bed today, I knew it was going to hell, literally.'"-_

None of the regulars dared to move, fear still gripping their hearts trying to tear their souls to pieces. It was not even easy to remember to keep breathing, let alone speak. Lost for words, the Seigaku students just stood wide-eyed at the strange man in front of them. He on the other hand was staring at Ryoma, grinning wickedly, before reaching out a hand to try and touch his face.

This was met by a loud yelp as he withdrew his scathed appendage with striking speed. Looking at his reddening hand he cursed, continuing to look around the tennis courts his eyes found nothing.

"Che, you can't even find your opponent when he's right in front of you… or in this case behind." Came a haughty voice from directly behind Riam. Turning slowly, blazing tri-colored eyes fell into deep coppery-gold orbs, set in a face known well in the world of Professional Tennis. Nanjirou Echizen, standing with a racket outstretched against Riam's back, and a katana at his side.

"'To-tou-san…" Ryoma whispered still paralyzed to the spot. The others all stared at the man like he was Kami himself come to their rescue.

"Yo, seishounen, you and your friend should get out of here now, this may – no definitely won't be pretty to watch." He said sliding the katana from its sheath, the only thing in his way, the only thing that could stop him from killing this man… again.

It took a while for this to register in the regulars' heads before they grabbed a struggling Ryoma and ran towards the gates. A quick look showed them all they needed to run faster. A Samurai- no _The Samurai_- circling around a man, a demon, starting the beautifully, bloody dance that would ensue.

Once they were a good enough distance away from the school they stopped running to find themselves in front of Eiji's house. (just guessing if he lives far or not, but he has a big family so he should have a big enough house.) The rest of his family was away on vacation or visiting other relatives so Eiji was living alone for now.

They hurried inside afraid that something may attack them without notice.


	4. Chapter 4:Say what!

**VampireGirl22: sorry for the short chapters I'm trying to make them longer, please be patient with me. **

**Sorry also any grammar mistakes, my fault or my computers.**

**I'd like to ask anyone who is reading my story to please finish their own stories too if they have any on hold. **

**Any suggestions to my stories are welcome greatly!!!!!!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't any of the PoT characters or the settings that are in the show. I don't own the greek gods, or any accidnental coincidences in the plot with other writers.**_

**Read, Respond, and (something without an R) Enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 4: Say what…?!**

The regulars all sat around Eiji's living room looking utterly defeated and sullen for some unknown reason even to them. If anyone had the right to feel bad it was Ryoma, whose father was fighting someone who worked for the underworld and they had all run leaving him behind not caring if he got hurt, or worse…

He quickly shook that thought from his head. 'There's no one my baka oyaji would lose to someone like him, but, wait since when did oyaji have a katana?' he thought to himself staring at the ground as though it would show him the answer right then and there, on Kikumaru-sempai's floor. That was definitely out.

Ryoma and the other Seigaku regulars jumped at the sound of knocking came to them from the front door. Everyone glanced to Tezuka who was looking at Fuji who in turn stared at the inside of his eyelids. With a sigh and shaking footsteps the teenagers walked to the door and opened it a crack, only to jump back in surprise when they saw a large brown-gold eye staring at them expectantly. Of course it was none other than the 'baka oyaji' that everyone so loved and admired. (of course this is sarcasm.) Ryoma fumbled with the lock before opening the door to reveal all the cuts and bruises that now adorned the tennis player's body, and the tatters that were all that remained of his clothes.

"Would ya mind lettin' me in or am I gonna have to freeze out here as thanks for savin' your sorry asses?" Nanjirou sighed walking into the house and glancing around. "Not a bad place you have here kid." He said turning to Eiji who dove behind Oishi for cover, not even sure why.

"Excuse me," Tezuka said in his you-better-answer-me-now voice, "what was all that fighting and those strange creatures from… hell?" he asked the older man with none of the respect usually granted a pro tennis player and someone who just saved your life.

"Oh, that…" he said walking away towards the living room, only looking back to see the regulars frozen to the spot staring at him like an other-worldly being. "If you would be so kind as to join me in the living room I would be glad to tell you everything that I know." Nanjirou sighed once again feigning politeness.

Once they were all seated comfortably the old (don't tell him that) man started to speak. "This happened a long time ago when the gaki there was born." He started pointing at Ryoma.

_-Flashback 12 years ago on Ryoma's birthday-_

"_Ne, Rinko, what should we name him?" a younger version of Nanjirou asked, his long hair in a tall pony-tail on the top of his head. He was staring at a new born baby resting in his arms; the baby was quiet though, staring around the room with bright golden eyes and black-green hair swaying with the tilting motions his father was making._

"_I think we should name him something that will make him happy in the future, anata." __The boy's mother answered lying on a bed with a beautiful silk blanket that seemed to be glowing. "Of course it has to be powerful too if he is to be your heir one day." _

"_Aa, hmm… how about we call him… Ryoma." He said after much thought. The baby tilted his head to stare at the man holding him. "See he already likes it!" Nanjirou laughed before abruptly stopping at the sound of crackling air and the smell of fire from the deepest parts of the nether regions. _

_Turning on the spot he saw a man with bright fire red hair and two hell hounds blocking the only door out of the room. He quickly and determinedly placed the baby, Ryoma, with his mother before turning to face the unwelcome guests standing in the room with his family._

"_What so you want here, Riam?" The Samurai asked coldly, staring holes into the other though having no effect on his psyche what so-ever. The burning man simply smiled and walked closer to the bed with the woman and his goal before being stopped by the man he once fought._

"_Now, now, Nan-ji-rou," he sang lightly, "I didn't come to fight or kill anyone this time." Riam said backing away the slightest bit, though it didn't go unnoticed by the tennis pro. "I only want the kid as my master wishes, so just be good and hand him over without a fuss and I'll leave you and your family alone." He was now smirking thinking that he had found the weak spot in the man for his family, and he was right too, just naïve. _

"_He is part of my family and I will never let you demons have him." Nanjirou spat at his feet pulling a katana from the air with a wave of his hands. "No matter how hard you try you will never have my son or the power that your master seeks." _

"_Too bad, then I guess I have no choice but to take him by force then." Riam said, feigning sadness. That was when they started to circle each other looking for an opening. The woman lying on the bed, Rinko, suddenly got up and back towards the window as the approaching hounds came closer. Feeling the cool glass against her back she took a glance behind her, noticing that they were on the fourth floor in the hospital. There was no where to run. Well that would have been the case if it were any normal human, but the Echizens weren't 'normal'. Rinko took another look at the space between the ground and the window and without a second thought jumped. Calling to some unknown force she was able to land perfectly without the glass from the window even breaking. The hounds on the other hand had smashed through after her only to be pierced and howl in pain, dissipating into black smog that hung in the air, darkening the sky like pollution. _

_While Rinko made it out safely Nanjirou was finishing his battle with Riam, both were wounded but managing to remain standing. The circled for the last time before charging and slashing their swords at one another. A shrill cry a pain was heard to anyone with enough power to hear it, as a limp body fell to the floor breathing heavily. The hounds, which had re-materialized- were at their master's side at once and he clung to them for support. With a look of pure hatred Riam slowly stood and faced his opponent. _

_"Don't think you've won just yet, I come back someday and when that day comes we will have different parts and a better ending for my master." Was all he could say before coughing up blood and disappearing from where he came. _

_With the messengers from hell finally gone Rinko came back to see to her husband's wounds. "Mataku, he really did get better in all these years." Nanjirou sighed as his wife dressed his wounds that were still dripping blood onto the floor, creating little crimson puddles on the crystal colored tiles and mixing with Riam's. Too preoccupied with their pain and tasks they didn't notice little Ryoma sitting next to one of the little mixed pools and staring at it intently. As he stared an image of the Greek Gods formed in the red liquid transfixing the day old baby. Only when his parents were done did they notice what he was doing. Hurrying over Nanjirou scooped up little Ryoma while Rinko cleaned away the blood, not until after she saw what her son had been staring at. _

"_Nanjirou, do you think he will come back anytime soon?" she asked worriedly._

"_I doubt it with that wound I gave him, it just barely missed any vital points or he would be lying in that pool lf blood right now." _

"_You did see what Ryoma was looking at didn't you?" _

"_Aa, I have a bad feeling about the next few years…"_

**-Present day in Eiji's living room-**

All the regulars were staring at the old tennis pro in astonishment; even Ryoma was shocked at what his father had told them. He couldn't even remember the first day of his life but he had the feeling that what his old man had just said was true, if so then what did that man Riam want from him? All in all, they had a feeling that this was not their day and they were not looking forward to the next as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**A/N-this is a cliffy and most definitely longer than my other chappies. I hope you enjoy this, oh and tell me which Greek Gods you would like the regulars to be? **

**I'm thinking something like this:**

**Tezuka-Poseidon(no other gods)**

**Fuji-Ares (bad guys are for Hades or maybe some other chibi…)**

**Apollo-Taka**

**Athena-Inui (yes I am laughing too)**

**Artemis- Kaido (he likes animals)**

**Demeter- Eiji(artemis is taken)**

**Hera-Oishi(Motherhen for Oishi) and Hermes- Momo (ran out of gods)**


	5. Chapter 5: Gods and Tennis players

**VampireGirl22- sorry for switching the names around in chapter 2. I got a review that said they didn't like it, just something that bothered them. So I will try harder to not do that. **

**If you have any suggestions for the story tell me and I'll try to put them in the story. Speaking of which, we're getting close to some oh so cute shonen-ai between the Pillar Pair. And some definite OC-ness. **

**If anyone wants other pairs tell me. So far I have EijixOishi TezuRyo FujiRyo(just a little, more brotherly though.) **

**-Disclaimer- I do not own any thing from Prince of Tennis because I am not Takeshi Konomori (I spelled it right, right?)**

**Also sorry for the wait, my LA 9A teacher(demon) gave us a reader response project, I have a history project, and quarterlies. You'd think adults would be smart enough to realize that that is too much. Geez… any way ENJOY!! **

**RRE**

**Chapter 5: Gods and Tennis Players**

_Previously- All in all, they had a feeling that this was not their day and they were not looking forward to the next as well._

The regulars sat there, staring at the monk before them as though he had just told them he was a beautiful seventeen year old girl. The Samurai just stared back at them, eyes unmoving until finally…

"Ha ha ah ha ha, you should see the looks on your faces!" Nanjirou laughed, nearly falling out of his seat in the process.

"Baka Oyaji! How do you expect us to react?!" Ryoma yelled leaning forward in his seat by Eiji, unable to get up because of his sempai's hold on him. The rest of the team nodded vigorously in agreement before they let the senior Echizen speak again.

"Calm down, calm down already, I didn't mean to make you so upset." He began, "But you have to realize the situation you are all in right now."

"What kind of 'situation' would that be exactly?" Fuji asked, his eyes open boring into the older man making him shift uncomfortably.

"The bad kind, all of you will be hunted and followed until we can find out what to do."

"Here's another question that's been on my mind," Oishi spoke up, "how did you get to the school tennis courts so fast?" This was met by more vigorous nods, and all Nanjirou could do was sigh and shake his head. He had been hoping they would be to enthralled by the demons to notice his appearance out of thin air.

"Well like I said, seishonen there saw a picture of the Greek Gods in a pool of blood when he was born," more nods, "those were the images of the people who would inherit the powers of the Gods. I myself had been a wielder of those same powers, mine were joined with Hermes, the Greek Messenger God, he's fast so I was able to get there in time."

"How did you know we were in trouble then, nya?" Eiji asked squeezing Ryoma tighter making him turn blue.

"I had one of my old friends watching the gaki whenever no one else that I trusted or someone who didn't know why they were watching him were around. That way I was always informed if something happened."

"How come I never knew about any of this?!" Ryoma demanded after he broke free from Eiji's death grip.

"You were too young and would have acted worse than you are now." He stated simply.

"Don't you think I had a right to know about what was going on in my own family, especially if it involves my teammates?!" Ryoma had had it; he was scared, annoyed, hurt and felt more alone than he ever had before. He broke off at a run headed towards Eiji's room upstairs. The remaining people heard a door slam and the click of a lock before turning their attention to Tezuka, who stood at the sound of the door. Moving firmly he walked out of the living room, feeling his friends' eyes burning holes into his back and slowly ascended the stairs.

When he reached the top he walked straight turning to the last room down the hall on the left. From within the closed room he could hear his younger teammate crying, crying actually crying, that surprised him to no end but being Tezuka he can hide his emotions well. Reaching out a hand he knocked on the door a few times and heard the crying turn to sniffling. Putting a hand in his pocket Tezuka pulled out a spare key and shoved it in the keyhole. The lock clicked open and he strode into the room to see Ryoma lying on Eiji's bed with his head under the pillow.

"What do you want?" came a muffled voice through the fluffy pillow; Tezuka almost couldn't hear it, almost.

"Why are you so upset?"

"My own father kept something this serious from me since I was born! How would you react?!"

"Obviously better than you are right now. It's obvious that if he was able to or thought it would benefit you he would have told you, but that wasn't the case, he just didn't want you to get hurt." Tezuka explained softly.

"Oh yeah, well we all could have been hurt today at practice because he kept me in the dark for all these years." By now Ryoma's voice had died down to an annoyed murmur and it took everything he had to not break down crying again. He felt the bed move down on his right and a soft hand slowly raking through his hair.

'What am I doing? I'm his buchou, I shouldn't be feeling this way, though his hair is extremely soft.' With these thoughts Tezuka's face started to turn an interesting shade of red, definitely a good thing that Ryoma had his head buried in Eiji's pillow.

Tezuka could feel Ryoma relaxing into his touch and couldn't help but smile at that; he had the urge to kiss the younger boy then and there, but knew it wasn't the right time. The rhythmic sound of breathing reached his ears, telling him that the boy was now asleep. Standing, he moved to leave, stopping when he felt a hand grab his shirt. Turning, his eyes opened the slightest bit when he saw Ryoma, still asleep, holding onto his shirt so tightly his knuckles turned white. Sighing, he sat back down and continued brushing his slender fingers through the silky emerald-black locks.

'At least no one can see me like this.' He thought with a small sigh… and a hint of a smile.

**VampireGirl22- I'm working on the next chapter now since hell week is almost over, one day left thank Kami-sama!! Any more of this school stuff and I would break down right now, and trust me for someone like me, who can act like Fuji or Tezuka, this is a BIG deal. Please be patient, we're getting to the action.XP**


	6. Chapter 6: A Crack inside my heart

**VampireGirl22- I got a lot of good reviews, and I'm sorry for not acknowledging them till now. I'm forgetful (very…) but id like to thank everyone who reviewed and is still reading now. Arigatou, minna!! And to Gwynhafra and Dreamfreak336 for your help and im always listening to your advice as well as everyone else's (too much for me to sort through to find all the names so far… sorry.) **

**Please read and review and send suggestions, I take them all into account so your messages will most likely be put into the story.XD**

**ENJOY MINNA-SAN!!! Diclaimer: all this goes to Konomi Takeshi, not me.**

**Chapter 6: A Crack inside my heart**

When Ryoma woke he rolled over searching for the warmth that he fell asleep to yesterday, but to no avail. Sighing, he stood and stretched before heading downstairs to find the others still sleeping in bundles of blankets and pillows. The only two that were missing were Tezuka and Fuji. Upon hearing the soft voices from outside, Ryoma crept over to the door and listened intently to his senpai talking.

What he heard made his breath come in and get stuck, choking him.

"Saa, Tezuka, how close are you to Echizen?"

Knowing that there was no escape from his question he was forced to answer truthfully. "I want to be much closer, but either he doesn't feel the same way or is extremely dense on such matters." He said with a slight hint of a sigh, proving how he felt by showing emotions, actual _human_ emotions.

"Ehh, I was right then, heh. Maa, you know he looks up to you more than anyone, there's definitely something there." Fuji finished as they turned to head back inside.

Ryoma ran back to the room as fast as he could and locked the door behind him. Panting as he found his breath, Ryoma slid down the door placing his head in his knees.

'Buchou likes me? How could that be... I never told anyone how I feel, not even Karupin and now Fuji gets it out of buchou so easily.' He thought as he began rocking back and forth. Not knowing what to do he slowly rose and shakily landed on the bed before falling into a troubled sleep.

_He was running; the hot breath like flames on the nape of his neck, screams could be heard in the distance as he fled from the mountain with his parents. They were being protected by other people fleeing as well, yet slowing to distract the hounds and let them make it out safely. _

_Everywhere he turned he saw fire and red, a deep penetrating crimson color that transfixed him, rooting him to the spot. His father grabbed him into his arms and continued running until they were at an airport. Once they were on the plane his parents breathed a heavy sigh of relief that they and their son were now safe, though they still felt for those not as fortunate as they. Walking innocently up to the desk his mother bought three tickets back to Japan, and quickly hurried him along to the near departing plane. _

_During the ride his parents talked in hushed whispers about 'what will we do now' and 'how will we protect him'? Though he wanted to question them he couldn't even remember where he had been before the plane ride, or what he had been doing, all of his previous memories were gone, save the feelings and things from America. Where had he been, with the feeling of fear running through his blood, and the burning on the back of his neck? He could hear the screaming, not able to match any faces… it was hurting him, tearing at the very core of his being, forcing him into an emotionless shell. _

_A shell that now threatened to break with the return of those once forgotten feelings. A pain that he did not want to remember… or forget…_

When he opened his eyes he had nearly forgotten what had made him so upset, or even why… almost. He felt a pain in his chest when he recalled what buchou had said about him. Was he really that dense? No. He just chose to ignore everything around him, he didn't want the feeling of nothingness to come back; being oblivious was better…right?

Shaking his head he stood, only to feel a sharp tug in his head and a flash of light… a face? He stood in an old fashioned building that looked Greek, white pillars holding up the pointed roof. A tall statue stood at one end of the vast room opposite the door. A younger version of himself was seated next to the statue, a man with white hair and a thunder bolt in hand. '_Lord Zeus,' _another man spoke to both the statue and Ryoma from the past, '_I would like to introduce you to my son, he is like you but is the bearer of Poseidon, your deity's brother.' _With that said a boy with brown hair and oval shaped glasses stepped forward and bowed along with his father. He was a few years older than the young Ryoma who stared at him with interest and something that looked a little like recognition. The man left the two alone and went to speak to the other men outside.

'_Why are you here?' _the young Ryoma questioned as the older boy straightened and walked alarmingly close to him.

_'I just wanted to see you again, is that so wrong?' _by now the boy was showing signs of a hidden smile. Something he only showed when they were together.

'_Who was that man, we both know he is not your father. Is he the one who raised your current self?' _

_'Yes, he is the one who did so. Yet he still thinks we need to be introduced and in your temple of course.'_

_'Well why shouldn't it be in my temple? Yours is all the way by the sea, and my current parents won't let me go so far away from them and the city.'_

_'Too bad, the others were going to come visit tonight and I'm sure they would love to see you away from this place.' _He said with a wave of the hand around to show the temple and the city. '_It does you no good to be stuck in such a place for your entire life, especially an endless one.'_

_'Aa, but how can we get away from all the people? The others want out too don't they?' _

_'They do, and I have an idea. We'll meet tonight on the outskirts of town.' _That said he bent down and placed a chaste kiss on the younger's soft lips before turning and walking out the solid gold doors inscribed with thunder bolts and clouds atop a mountain.

Ryoma didn't get to find out what happened to the two as the flash ended there, but he felt something in his chest. Pain, loss, guilt, lonely ness, betrayal and fear. Fear for someone else, someone precious, the same person who caused the other unwanted feelings. His heart torn, he looked out the window up at the sky wishing it wasn't contradicting his moods so much, the bright sky was really annoying him now. Just as he thought this the clouds became darkened and a heavy clap could be heard throughout the city.

A scream was heard from downstairs as Ryoma moved to leave the room, and something red come blurring past him shoving itself under the covers on the bed. Turning he saw bright blue eyes full of fear staring out at him. A second later the other regulars were there, Oishi trying to coax Eiji out from his cover to no avail. The others and Nanjirou went to the widow to observe the sudden storm.

Nanjirou sighed and walked over to Tezuka and Fuji motioning for them to follow him out into the hallway. "You two need to be more careful with what you say in front of people."  
"What are you talking about Nanjirou-san?" Fuji asked his smile somewhat dwindled with the sudden confrontation.

"Think a little will ya, the only conversation that you two had today, the one that was supposed to be private wasn't; and now you've gone and made him upset enough to cause this annoying storm."

"Who overheard that conversation?" Tezuka asked somewhat scared about the answer, and that weird flash earlier hadn't helped him in any way. If Ryoma found out about it… he couldn't even think of what he would do.

"Isn't it obvious, that gaki of course, and now he's confused, even more so than when he lost all his memories and we brought him to Japan." Nanjirou sighed scratching the back of his head with his hand.

"Wait, when did Echizen lose his memories? And why didn't he show any signs of someone with amnesia when we met, it just isn't normal to be that calm when you cant remember anything." Fuji had his eyes open and plowing into the monk with worry and questions clearly visible in the deep cerulean orbs.

"After the fire and the destruction of his temple, we made it to the airport and here to Japan safely… but all of his memories were gone and no matter what we tried he didn't know anything except America. No recollection of the city of Zeus."

"The city of Zeus and a temple for Echizen? Is that what that place was? That would explain why that man addressed him as Zeus." Tezuka mumbled to himself, but it wasn't unheard by the other two who looked at him incuriosity. "Um… well, I had a sort of flash before the storm started where I was being introduced to Echizen by a man who addressed him and a large statue as Lord Zeus, and we made plans to meet the others at the outskirts of town that night." He confessed without much thought as to what all of it meant.

"That would be the night of the fire, the entire city was set aflame and only a few were able to escape the enemy. You all included. And before you ask, yes you were there and it was the day you were to meet the head of your… 'group'… well whatever it is it was interrupted and we never finished the ceremony. Who would've thought you would all meet on your own eventually, heh really is a coincidence, and I thought I would have to go looking for all of you." He said chuckling lightly to himself.

"Who were we and why were we meeting Echizen as our leader?" Tezuka asked the old man who looked like he was about to leave.

"The gods of course and he is Zeus the ruler of the gods. See ya round… Poseidon, Athena." This was followed by more chuckles as he walked away and disappeared down the stairs.

"Did he call me Athena? How come you get Poseidon and I'm a girl, well at least I'm a genius and some do say I look feminine, I guess I do."

As the day continued Tezuka noticed that Ryoma was avoiding him in particular. He wouldn't even look at him, and it was disheartening to Tezuka. The regulars noticed the tension and went out to eat, Tezuka refusing so they left without him. As he walked around outside he remembered a song he sang to someone along time ago, before he could even think of whom it was the words were playing through his head and he found himself singing along to an invisible tune.

**Today is a winding road, it's taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa, today in the blink of an eye, I'm holding on to something and I do not know why, I tried. ****I tried to read in between the lines,**** I tried to look into your eyes, I want a simple explanation; what I'm feeling inside, I gotta find a way out, maybe there's a way out. ****Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer,**** do you know you're unlike any other? ****You'll always be my thunder, ****and I said, your eyes are the brightest of the colors, I don't wanna ever love another, you'll always be my thunder, so bring on the rain, and bring on the thunder. Today is a winding road, tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know, whoa. ****Today I'm on my own,**** I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone, I don't know, and know I'm itching for the tall grass and longing for the breeze, I need to step outside just to see if I can breathe. I gotta find a way out, maybe there's a way out. ****Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer; ****do you know you're unlike any other? ****You'll always be my thunder,**** and I said, your eyes are the brightest of all the colors, I don't wanna ever love another, you'll always be my thunder, so bring on the rain, yeah I'm walking on a tightrope, I'm wrapped up in vines, I think I'll make it out, but you just gotta give it time, strike me down with lightning, let me feel you in my veins, I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain. Today is a winding road; it's taking me to places that I didn't want to go, whoa. **** Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer,**** do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder, and I said, your eyes are the brightest of all the colors, I don't want to ever love another, you'll always be my thunder, and I said, ****your voice was the****soundtrack of my summer,**** do you know you're unlike any other? so bring on the rain, oh baby bring on the pain, listen to the thunder. (Thunder by Boys like Girls.)**

Finishing the song he realized he had been thinking of Echizen the entire time, and some invisible memories that seemed to taunt him with their existence. Cursing them he turned and walked back into the house. His heart aching to know what was forgotten… and never remember. This is the feeling of the crack inside my heart.

**That's the end of chapter 6. yay! Only who knows how many left. **

**When I was writing I was listening to Boys like Girls and two of their songs kinds matched the story line I'm going for, Thunder and Broken Man (Ryoma). It just seems to work, so Ryoma gets a song soon too, but it's kinda sad and happy, so he also gets to be confused. Tell me how you liked it and if I need to change anything.XD Onegai? Arigatou!!**


End file.
